


Despairful Havoc (Danganronpa AU)

by rayfromanimalcrossing



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, The Biggest Most Awful Most Tragic Event in Human History (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayfromanimalcrossing/pseuds/rayfromanimalcrossing
Summary: ⚠️ This fic will contain massive spoilers for both thh and sdr2 ⚠️Mukuro Ikusaba, the ultimate soldier.A remnant of despair.Primary helper and second hand to Junko EnoshimaShe aided her sister with creating the biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history - then locking herself in Hopes Peak Academy and starting a virtual killing school semester with her and all 14 of her classmates.Until of course, after the first loop, she wakes up in the room she had been put it before being sent into the virtual killing game.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Mukuro's ears violently rang, she suddenly felt as if she was falling.

What was going on? Wasn't she just in the gym..?

As she came back to her senses, she realized she was back in the classroom where Junko had put her into the VR — she could hear muffled voices but could barely make out what they were saying. She attempted to rise from her chair but noticed a collection of wires attached to her forehead; still in a daze, Mukuro pulled them off and abruptly tossed them down to the floor. 

The yellow room around her was familiar, the desks and chairs all faced the far wall and the windows along the room were covered in metal panels and bolts, she remembered waking up here at the beginning of the killing game, speaking of that.. she felt the side of her head and frowned, her hair was her normal cut, her short black hair, no wig. After a few moments of confusion her mind connected the dots, her hair.. the wires connected to her..

She'd woken up from the program.

Dragging a line on the desk next to her, she followed to where the voices were coming from, Mukuro pressed herself against the door and listened to the footsteps.

"Who's left to find? We've got us all right?" the first voice asked.

"No, we still have Mukuro" the other responded,

"Mukuro.. are you sure we should find her—? I mean we don't know who's side she's on.." The footsteps stopped at the other side of the door. Mukuro pushed herself away from the door as it was slowly opened.

Makoto and Kiyotaka stood in the doorframe, Makoto still had his usual green jacket and red converse with a somewhat oversized white button up underneath and casual run of the mill jeans, and Taka had his same outfit with a red tie and no jacket over his short sleeved, button up shirt.

Mukuro tensed up and stayed silent, however Makoto simply gave her a sympathetic smile,

"Mukuro! Are you feeling okay?" 

She frowned at him,

"Um, I suppose so." her voice seemed cautious as if she were talking to an unpredictable animal.

Makoto looked up at Taka, who despite being significantly taller than him was seemingly trying to hide behind him, he gave Makoto a determined nod as he turned back,

"Do you know what's going on?" Makoto skeptically asked her,

Mukuro replied with a shrug, she knew about the program but nothing about why they were all back in the real world. 

Where was Kazuichi?

The other frowned, "I guess you've just woken up then?" he scratched his cheek

".. Yes I have." she responded.

"We don't know much but.." Taka paused mid sentence to think, ".. The killing game was fake and Junko is apparently dead"

Mukuro froze in her tracks, and blankly stared at the two in front of her. The room remained silent for a minute or two, until finally Makoto spoke,

"Junko used you, Mukuro. But it's okay now, you can come with us and we can help you." Taka nodded in agreement,

The killing game hadn't lasted long before she had been eliminated, it took a second for her memory to become clearer.

"If you really wanna get out of here.. you'll have to go through me first!" The bear quickly came charging at the students,

"GYUMEH!" Mukuro had kicked Monokuma to the floor and had her boot dig into his chest, the aggressive conversation continued up to when Monokuma laughed at said,

".. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is not allowed! You've violated a school regulation.." the bear muttered some sort of command, and as the words left his mouth —

Spears impaled Mukuro all over her body, she quickly became soaked in her own blood, she could barely even make an attempt to breathe.

Her mind raced as she felt herself slowly dying, she could only speak a few words in her pain and shock.

"Wh..? H-Huh? This.. wasn't supposed to — Why.. me..?"

Her eyes were shot open, tears pricked in her eyes. Her body slowly fell to the floor.

-

The world eventually returned back to normal, she had no idea how long she'd been standing there but she could tell it had been at least a minute — Makoto had a concerned look on his face before he spoke.

"Are you sure you're alright, Mukuro?" Makoto lightly put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to catch her attention again, "Look, you can come with us if you want, I mean we used to be friends, didn't we?" a smile spread on his face.

Frowning, Mukuro brushed Makoto's hand off of her and replied, "I.. I can't do that. You say that Junko is dead, but that isn't possible. If you are alive then so is she, Taka." Makoto looked behind at Taka again, they both could tell she wasn't going to budge. 

"Junko is a genius, she must have planned all this, so expect to have this entire mishap handled and fixed in no time." Mukuro went on, "This is probably some trick to give you all false hope — I mean, there's never anything Junko does that isn't intentional!" there was a long pause.

"So her killing you wasn't a mistake..?" Taka finally chimed in.

Mukuro immediately whipped her head up to stare at Taka, before completely freezing up,

Her hand tucked her hair out of her face, she looked back down at the ground again.

"Well.. it seems it wasn't." Mukuro's voice was low, almost a mumble at this point.

Makoto's only reply was a simple nod — he didn't seem to doubt what Taka had said, as if he already had come to and accepted that conclusion beforehand.

It was rare for Makoto to not doubt his own thoughts, the guy was infamous for needing other people to clarify his thoughts as true before he jumped to any extreme conclusions. You didn't need to know Makoto for long to understand that about him — which meant he didn't doubt that Junko had killed Mukuro with malicious intent at all.

"Like I said, you can tag along with us.. none of this is your fault, believe me, we don't blame you." As much as Makoto claimed he held no grudges against her, it was unlikely all of the students would feel the same, I mean, she had ended the world — she'd killed families, helped Junko lead their classmates to a looped killing game, she didn't do a thing as Junko manipulated them all.

You shouldn't forgive that.. should you?

"Honestly, we probably need your help," Mukuro frowned in response, "It'd be great to have someone who actually knows what the outside world is like, right?" A smile spread across his face as he held out his hand. 

Reluctantly, she held out one of her gloved hands and shook his.

"Deal."


	2. Nudge in the right direction

The next thing the 3 of them knew, all of the 78th class were standing in a single classroom, the windows were still all covered in metal and bolted into place, the creaky floorboards were covered in a small amount of dust — the room hadn't been used or even entered in a long while, which makes sense, classes hadn't been held in the building of Hope's Peak in over a year after all. Everyone fell silent as the trio entered the room, things became dead quiet until someone stood up from a desk closest to the front of the room. 

Kyoko Kirigiri, the ultimate detective — she wore a white blouse with black suspenders over top paired with black trousers and boots, she was dressed and stood as formally as always.

All eyes fell on Kyoko, nobody said a word for a few moments until she finally spoke up,

"Mukuro, glad you could join us." Her voice was sincere, probably as sincere as it could possibly be. After all she wasn't big on emotions showing in her speech.

A smile was plastered on Makoto's face and Kyoko spoke.

Slowly, Mukuro's eyes darted around the room and at her classmates, she analysed the room around them in silence,  
Not all of her classmates were here, which was confusing as Makoto had said that she was the last one, right? Only her and 6 others were standing in the room, she noted them all down as they spoke.  
Makoto, Kyoko, Hina, Taka, Mondo and Sakura.

Asahina was sitting on top of one of the desks at the back of the classroom, she had a red coat wrapped around her on top of her jersey, Sakura was standing to her, she had a plain white button up with a black sports warmer over it, then black shorts and stockings on. It was no surprise to see the two together, it was rare to even see them apart for that matter.

Closer to the door was Mondo, when they had entered the room he had been sitting in a desk but he had now moved out of his seat since then. She noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual jacket, it had been left on the desk he was sitting at earlier, he only wore a sleeveless white shirt and worn out jeans, his hair wasn't styled, it was messy but in a similar shape to his pompadour.

Makoto seemed to notice this too, "Have Sayaka and Leon gotten back yet?"  
Hina shook her head, "No, I think they're still at the nurses office.." 

"Isn't that dangerous? We don't know if the school is empty-" 

"It's Leon, he'll be fine! He's got good reflexes, he can practically dodge fuckin' anything." As Mondo said that, the door behind Taka was slid open and then quickly pulled closed again in what sounded like a panic.

All of them whipped their heads around to see Leon and Sayaka pressed up against the door, panting.

The both of them were a lot different from when Mukuro had last seen them in the program, which is to be expected as all of their avatars were centered around their   
16 year old selves. 

Under his black cap, Leon's hair wasn't styled and stayed down, brushed over his face, his beard seemed to have been replaced with simple stubble on his chin, he also seemed to have a few new piercings as well - he wore a grey, worn SlipKnot shirt with what seemed to be a longer black sports shirt underneath, with a red flannel around his waist, what was it with this guy and layers? As he slowly slid down the door onto the floor, she noticed a crutch next to him that he must've taken off of his right arm.

Sayaka on the other hand had a simple outfit, she had a white jumper on and ripped jeans, her right wrist had a cast on it, if Mukuro remembered correctly she had broken it during the fight with Leon in the killing game.

".. there's- there's a guy in the school," She finally stammered out, making Mukuro pay more attention to the situation. 

"Some pink haired kid, man looked freaky. He had a weirdass black jumpsuit on and a tool belt or some shit." He added, readjusting his cap.

"Kazuichi, he works- worked for Junko." 

"Ah, I see, well it's no surprise someone managed to get in here, it is Junko we're talking about." Makoto stepped forward and held out his hand to Leon, which he took and used to slowly pull himself up.

"Does he know that she's dead?" Makoto asked,

She slowly shook her head, she didn't know the remnants as well as Junko did, but Mikan's behaviour when she wasn't around her sister showed how awful they'd probably react to her death — Kazuichi would've gone haywire by now if he knew.

And even then, was Junko really dead?  
Junko was smart, she could see any scenario from a mile away, there's no way she could've let herself die so easily, she was the ultimate analytical prowess afterall.

Mukuro could leave right now, it'd be easy to say she would deal with Kazuichi. Finding her sister would be simple, the school isn't as big as you'd imagine it to be and with the help of a remnant who knew the school even better than she herself did… the setup was perfect.

Before she could speak, Kyoko had walked over to the sliding door and slightly opened it so she could see through the doorway. The rest of them remained silent for a few minutes, waiting for Kyoko.

"I suggest we get going now, we shouldn't wait around just to be found by Junko's servants." 

"Hey! Mukuro, isn't it?" Leon's words made Mukuro come out of her own head, she nodded. "Thought so, well basically we've all split up into teams, you should probably pick whoever you're gonna go with quick." 

"Oh, I see." 

"Well I mean, me and Sayaka are in a team of two and, you know, neither of us are that skilled in stuff that would help us so.." Leon for some reason was just beating around the bush, but it was clear to Mukuro what he was implying.

"Alright, you want me to join you two, yes?" 

"Er— yes! That'd be awesome." He grinned, "Sayaka, you cool with that?" 

The blue haired girl had seemingly been spaced out for a while, only just now paying attention again. Sayaka nodded with a weak smile. 

Despite all 3 of them agreeing, Makoto still seemed troubled by something, but he chose to stay silent.

Leon leaned back on the wall and grabbed his crutch again, readjusting it to fit on his right arm correctly before he stood straight. 

"I'd assume it's a good idea to wait some time before you leave, we don't know where the man is." Taka chimed in,

"Nah, we got Mukuro on our side, if we bump into him I bet she could take him down easy!" Leon nudged Mukuros arm, making her tense up.

"Ah, yes, I suppose I could do that if it came down to it."

"Then it's settled, we're gonna finally leave this shithole." He scratched the back of his head and waited by the door.

Before opening the door, Sayaka smiled and waved goodbye at Makoto, as the three of them were walking down the purple-y lit corridors, Sayaka summarised the plan Taka and Makoto had decided on.

They were all to be paired with another person via a "buddy system", then put into groups of 4-6. This was so none of them would get separated and everybody wouldn't be alone — the first 2 teams had already left the classroom and it was safe to assume they had left the building by now as well, they had planned to meet back up when it was safe to do so at Hope's Peaks newest installment of buildings used for the classes just before despair struck.

Sayaka suddenly held her arm out in front of Leon and Mukuro, going completely silent mid sentence.

The others fell silent too, sharing a look of confusion.

"No! Look I — I don't know what happened, okay?!" They heard the sound of heavy footsteps walking down the hall, then a door swinging open and being slammed closed. 

After a few moments, Sayaka lowered her arm and tilted her head forward, before swiftly walking down the flight of stairs at the end of the hallway, Mukuro and Leon following close behind her. 

Minutes passed, the air between them was tense as they walked in complete silence towards the front wing of the school. 

There was an iron door attached to the exit, it was easily twice as big as Mukuro was — for the past year it had been sealed shut to keep others out, but it had seemingly been opened recently when the others had left. 

Mukuro walked forward, she wrapped her hand around the edge of the door and pulled it open.


End file.
